Perfume
by Tsuki-no-baka-chan
Summary: Because, he wasn't supposed to feel like this. Not for Korra anyways. Makorra
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra; ideas, characters, nada.

So this is my breaking back into the fanfiction world. I haven't written in a while, so be kind ok? But, in your kindness, let me know what you think. Thanks!

Perfume: Prolouge

* * *

"So what am I supposed to do, pee on him?"

Korra blinked a few times before attempting to focus on Bolin's bright green eyes, chin precariously balanced on her fist. The bar was dimly lit and hazy with smoke from one-too-many cigarettes making it hard to see or breathe; Korra paused every few minutes to cough from the inhaled smoke. A slow, raspy jazz tune leaked out of an old gramaphone in the corner, hardly making enough noise to cover the bustle of the bars drunken patrons. She grinned as Bolin's face, contorted in confusion, blossomed into one of pure joy at the thought of his brother being urinated on by a girl.

"Korra, Korra..._thas_ not what I mean at all," He slurred with a flourish of his hand, "I mean, you have to take what's yours! If you think she's in the way, then get her out of the way! You have to use force. That's the only way - it's the _earthbender_ way!"

"Your logic," Korra began, leaning in towards the younger Fire Ferret brother, "Your logic is...is...what's the word?" Her brow furrowed in concentration and Bolin's face molded to match. "There is most definitely a word, a word that I am looking for. What...what is it?"

The noise of the bar flowed seamlessly over the drunken silence between the two, sneaking into their ears and erasing any ideas either had held. Their drunken grins returned, and they clinked their glasses together in a toast.

"Being smart it Mako's thing anyways," Bolin chuckled, "To peeing on the ones we love!"

"To peeing on – wait," Korra lowered her glass, "I said nothing about love."

* * *

Korra stumbled down the street, arm slung around Bolin's neck and his arm around her waist. The night was sweetly heavy with the stars hiding in the city lights. The sounds of motorists in the distance melded with the quiet murmur of the moving current of night pedestrians. It was calm night in Republic City, but Korra felt off kilter all the same, whether it had to do with the mention of love or the fact that she was out late and due for a lecture from Tenzin was unsure. But all the same, she didn't feel good in any respect.

"Bolin, you know Tenzin is going to kill me when I get back, right? Because I just, you know...want to say good byes and all. Like, I need to write a will - you can have Naga. So, yeah."

Bolin laughed heartily, squeezing her slightly, "I'll protect you Korra, don't you worry about it – I am pretty strong you know!"

It was Korra's turn to laugh, "Bolin...oh Bolin you're fantastic but you're forgetting, I'm the _Avatar_. You don't get to protect me, I protect you," Her laughter faded away, mouth setting into a grim line, "And everyone else in the city." Bolin looked down at her curiously, but chose not to press the point. Instead they clumsily made their way in silence towards the Pro-Bending Arena.

"But it's okay you know," Korra stared blankly ahead, face still set in grim stone, shocking her human crutch out of silence, "Like I said, I'm the Avatar. I'm not scared you know."

"I know," Bolin said carefully, unsure of what to say mixing with the sensation of oncoming neasuea.

* * *

The view from the window seat was breathtaking at its worst. The city lights glittered prettily before fading into the dark waters of the bay. The sweet, night air blew in from the window, laced with a salty, cold breeze from the black waters of Yue Bay - and Mako felt at ease. He took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating perfume of the night; it reminded him of someone. Someone crazy and unattainable and mysterious and sweet and obvious...like the night.

He looked back out into the bay, eyes settling on the island that rose from the horizon. _She_ lived there. She slept, ate, practiced, studies, laughed, cried...she _lived_ there. But then again, she lived every where she went...no...she was the life of everywhere. Energy rolled off of her shoulders and poured from every deep laugh. Her smile was more contagious than the deadliest illness and better medicine than any doctor could prescribe. The way she bounded into a room caused it to stop; and most of the time it was just her magnetism that stopped everyone in their tracks (the exception being when her entrance was preceded by the destruction of property). He found himself so drawn in to her waters that he was under threat of drowning.

Which is why, when the troublesome two crashed through the door, he rushed down stairs.

* * *

He heard them before he saw them. His heart stopped for a moment when her strong laugh chimed in with his brothers own hearty chuckle.

"Mako!" His brother called jubilantly, "You should've been with us tonight. Korra and I, we had so much fun!" They laughed boisterously, making their clumsy way to the couch. Mako just stood at the foot of the ladder and watched as Korra, draped around Bolin, laughed girlishly at something he had just said. She didn't even seem to know he was there. She just collapsed on top of Bolin, muttering some drunken story to the boy on which she was sat a top.

Mako shook his head, moving from the ladder to the kitchen to fill cups of water for his brother and guest. Pabu curled around his ankles affectionately as he stood in front of the sink with the glasses, water running but filling neither glass. He simply listed to Korra and and his brother babble back and forth. It was nonsensical, and even in the dim, moonlit apartment he could see it consisted more of hand motions and laughter than words, but the way they spoke said more that their slurred speech could attempt to articulate. Mako shook his head and filled the cups pressing his chin against Pabu, who had jumped up on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

The sweet night air was beginning to make Mako feel sick, the kind of sick from eating to much candy. And the way her voice lingered in the air and the way Bolin coaxed a laugh from her and the way he knew she smelled like the night...it was too much.

Mako turned on his heel and slammed the two half-empty cups of water on the table before spinning right back around and climbing up the ladder. He was angry, furious even. He felt as if he could burn the city to the ground, and maybe he should, he thought. After all, if he burned the city down, he wouldn't have to deal with the tournament, with poverty, with..._her. _It would all be better if he let the flames take it all; and once it was all over, they could take him as well.

Because, he wasn't supposed to feel like this. Not for Korra anyways.

* * *

Prolouge: Done and done. The rest is to come.

What did you guys think? Don't be too afraid to press that review button and give me some insights.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Legend of Korra

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate your insight!

Here's a second chapter for you - I'm trying to bide my time until next Saturday (if you know what I mean!)

Perfume, Chapter 1

* * *

Korra awoke in the morning with a splitting headache. The light streaming in felt like the sun fire bending right into the depths of her retinas. She groaned, throwing a tan arm over her eyes. The curious part however was that she was in her own bed with Naga curled up on the floor. She willed her self to move and swung her legs over the side of her bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold wooden floors. Nausea threatened the ruin her morning, but with a deep breath or two, Korra forced it back down.

Naga lifted her head to look at Korra sleepily, panting happily at her master's awakening. Korra patted her head lovingly, "Do you know why I don't let you drink?" She asked kneeling down to wrap her arms around the large polar bear-dog, "Because then you wake up, and then you just want to die!" Korra groaned into Naga's fur, eliciting a whine from the dog. "Will you drag me to the bathroom pretty please?" The large mammal barked quietly before doing just that, she drug Korra across the floor and dropped her in front of the bathroom door.

"Thanks girl."

Lifting herself up, Korra reached her arms up to the ceiling to stretch her back in an attempt to work out the kinks from what ever had happened during the night. The last thing she remembered was stumbling into the Fire Ferret's loft, giggling stupidly about some joke Bolin had made about Mako and Asami comparing them to a turtle-duck with two heads. Bending some water onto her face from the water basin on the counter, Korra looked at her self in the mirror. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes and her hair sticking out at every odd angle. Her skin looked dull and eyes washed out.

Korra decided that she looked how she felt - gross and dumpy. It didn't help that she had, some how, changed from her day to day blues and into an old tunic and leggings. Which brought another question to mind, who had changed her and for that matter, who's clothes was she wearing? Korra shook her head, frustrated with the barrage of questions bombarding her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she trudged back into her room to change and make her way down to breakfast and a full day of training. She pulled the tight blue shirt over her head, groaning as she did so, not wanting to begin a day full of meditation, reading through texts, and practicing her form – only to end it with pro-bending practice. Korra looked at the clock beside her bed; it was barely six-thirty no one would be up yet. Moaning, Korra walked with Naga to the small arena to soak up the morning sun until she could smell Pema making breakfast.

It was a brisk morning with the wind bringing the in the salt from the bay. The sun shed its white light over everything, leaving everything exposed; Korra felt almost naked in the revealing light. Squinting her eyes, she made her way into the center of the ring and bent her knees into her stance. With a deep breath, Korra began to move slowly, deliberately so her movements could flow in rhythm with her breathing.

_Like the wind, like the wind..._

Tenzin's voice echoed within her head and she attempted to relax to the monotony of the air bending master's low timbre and the breeze coming off of the bay.

_Like the wind, like the - _

Korra stopped suddenly, sensing an presence. She'd been on edge since her encounter with Amon, her muscles tense in preperation for attack, and she could see Naga bristle out of the corner of her eye. But, her shoulders relaxed as Naga barked happlily and began to wag her massive tail.

"Good morning."

A sleepy Jinora walked towards Korra and Naga, rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing up so early?"

Korra smiled at the eldest of Tenzin's daughters, "I'm not sure, I just woke up and thought I'd start training early today."

"But, you didn't get home until late. Did the fire bender who makes you crazy leave last night?" Korra's eyes widened in shock, "Wait, you do remember he brought you home – right?"

Coughing to regain her composure, Korra smiled cheekily, "Oh, of course! (and he doesn't make me crazy!) I must've just been so sleepy that I didn't even remember. I thought it was a dream!" She turned to look at the bay, panic written all over her face and mind moving a million miles per hour. Since when did Mako care enough to bring her home? And...had she been wearing his clothes when she'd woken up? Because that would mean...

With another labored sigh, Korra turned and walked over to Jinora, taking a seat on the steps of the small arena. Jinora took up post next to her, yawning lightly. "Jinora...when did Mako bring me home?"

Jinora smiled knowingly, "I'm not sure, I was just up grabbing water when you came home. Everyone was already sleeping. Why?"

Korra shrugged, "Like I said I was just so sleepy I don't even remember coming home. But can we keep this between us Jinora?" By the look in Jinora's eyes, she had a feeling that her begging would be futile. But she persisted, "I mean, your dad is already so hard on me already and..." She smiled at the younger girl pleadingly. She knew Jinora was aware that she had done something wrong and she hadn't been "sleepy". The light seemed to make her a little more transparent than normal this morning.

Jinora turned from Korra to look to the sparkling waters of the bay, "Well, I guess I could keep it between us..." She began to scratch behind Naga's ear, "But, you'd have to do something for me."

Korra blinked, surprised at Jinora's request so obviously laced with devious intent. A small corner of Korra's mind began to feel proud that she'd rubbed off a little on one of Tenzin's children. She eagerly jumped at the opportunity of doing less meditation or copying of scrolls, "What is it? What do I have to do?"

"I..." Jinora's face turned pink, "I want to go on a picnic with Bolin."

Korra laughed lightly, forgetting about the fact that Mako had changed her clothes last night.

"It isn't funny!"

She ceased her laughing but not her toothy grin, "I'll make it happen, don't you worry."

* * *

The bright white light of the sun had turned into a blinding heat by mid-day and Bolin felt it. Not only had he spent his morning hung over a toilet when he felt it, but he also felt it as he laid out on the couch. But as he laid out on the couch, it wasn't the heat of the day that he felt as he nursed his hangover with Dr. Pabu, it was the heat of Mako's misplaced and mysterious anger.

For the oddest reason (be it that there really was no reason at all, as far as Bolin was concerned), his brother had been in the foulest mood the entire day. Maybe his date with Asami had gone awry after all, because he didn't think he had said anything to anger his brother when he'd arrived home the previous night. But he had come home with Korra; they'd sat on the couch and goofed around for a good while, and then Mako had...walked...Korra...home...

Bolin chuckled to himself. Korra must've said something, she must've! She had been beyond drunk when they had arrive back at the loft; she'd hardly been able to walk. By the time she left, she was talking gibberish. Mako must've just been annoyed with Korra and whatever she had said (or tried to say). He could only imagine what she had said. Lifting up from his post on the couch, he began to wander around the loft with Pabu on his shoulder.

"Oh Mako! You're so mean, why don't you like me?

"I think we should train less. I mean, I'm the avatar!

"I'm in love -"

"Bolin!"

Bolin turned, a sheepish look on his face, "Mako!"

His brother's face could have only looked angrier if there had been steam pouring out his ears, "What in Agni's name are you talking about?" His toe tapped in annoyance and one eyebrow was quirked.

Bolin shrugged, his surprise turning into a smile, "Nothing bro, just walking around, working off my hangover before practice." He jogged past his brother into the kitchen, turning to food to avoid any serious problems, "Are you hungry? Do you want lunch? I haven't eaten yet today and I feel like cooking! Have you eaten bro?"

Mako opened his mouth to speak to his brother's obvious avoidance of the topic at hand, but settled with a sigh, "You're ridiculous."

Bolin looked over his shoulder at his brother who had taken up his post on the couch, "Hardly." He reached into the ice box to pull out anything to eat, settling on cold cuts of meat and assorted vegetables, "So," Bolin began to cut up the head of lettuce, "What's up? Why are you so upset?" The sounds of the knife hitting the board cut up the silence between the brothers.

Mako sighed again after a while, "Nothing Bolin, I'm fine."

Bolin frowned, "Yeah, I really believe that."

"Really bro, I'm fine. Nothing wrong, perfect." He grinned at Bolin as he looked back over his shoulder.

"You are such a bad liar. And you have an ugly smile."

"Asami likes my smile!" Mako growled, throwing a pillow at his younger sibling who dodged it with a jump to the side, "Look," He began exasperated, "I just didn't expect to have to walk Korra home in the middle of the night. Not exactly how I planned ending my night, you know?" Bolin took a seat next to his brother on the couch, eyebrow quirked and face disbelieving, "Look...things with Asami last night just didn't go as planed." Bolin nodded taking a bite out of his sandwich he'd put together.

"I'm sorry bro, what happened?" He asked, mouth full of food, "She didn't want to come home with you?" Bolin dodged another assult from her brother and endured another withering look.

"We just," Mako hunched over, head in his hands, "didn't click. Things were awkward and...it just was weird."

"Did she say anything?"

"She...no, no she didn't."

Bolin's face contorted back into disbelief but he didn't press the point any further, he figured he knew what his brother was trying to say. If he was right, what ever he had said so Asami last night somewhat mirrored his own conversation with Korra. And speaking of –

"What was with you and Korra last night?"

Bolin choked on his sandwich, "What-! No, nothing." It was Mako's turn to raise eyebrows, "Really bro, nothing happened. We just went and had a few drinks and yeah, nothing happened." Suddenly, his sandwich became interesting.

Mako's scowl returned and he slumped back onto the couch, hiding his face in his red scarf.

"Right..."

* * *

For once, Korra arrived at practice early. After scheming with Jinora all morning about the pending picnic, she had gone back to working on her air bending form – which paid off. Tenzin, impressed by her initiative, had awarded her the afternoon off (to study of course). But, fueled by her reward, Korra zoomed through her book work reading scroll after scroll and copying down note after note. By seven she was back in Republic City and on her way to the arena.

"Bolin, Mako?"

She trudged up the stairs to the practice room, already bleeding with the sounds of clunking weights and push-up grunts. Korra ran the rest of the way up the stairs and jogged into the room, tossing her things to the side of the door, "I'm here!"

Bolin looked her way, surprised by her abnormally punctual arrival. He grinned and tossed down his barbell to offer her a high-five, "I'd hug you, but you know..." He plugged his nose and rolled his eyes, "I'm all sweaty and stuff."

Korra laughed at Bolin's antics, "Yeah, yeah." Her eyes flickered over to Mako who had merely glanced up at her arrival, doing push-ups instead of greeting her. She shook it off and turned back to Bolin, "Actually, before I forget, I have an invitation for you."

Bolin raised his eyebrows and Korra's coy smile, "And who would that be from?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know her. A young, female admirer of yours..." Korra face furrowed slightly as she caught Mako rising quickly from the floor to turn around and wildly punch one of the hanging punching bags. Bolin caught her eye and followed her glance, also frowning at his brother's quick turn around and fury towards the hanging sack of sand, "What's up his ass?" The sounds of Mako pumeling the bag spanned the silence as Bolin contemplated telling Korra of his earlier conversation with his brother. But, he decided against it. What's between brothers stays between brothers, right?

Instead, Bolin shrugged, turning back to completely face her, "He wouldn't talk about it all day. I think it's Asami. But," The smile returned and he prodded Korra in the shoulder with his finger, "Where's my invitation, huh? I'm not going anywhere without a formal piece of paper you know."

Korra grinned and grabbed her bag form beside the door, thrusting it into Bolin's arms, "It's in here, front pocket I think. You can dig through my bag while I go warm up." Korra pulled her arm across her front in a stretch and got two steps away from Bolin when he asked -

"Why do you have my brother's shirt?"

Korra's face turned bright red and everything felt on fire, she was pretty sure her voice would've risen an octave if she hadn't been interrupted.

"I gave it to her last night to wear," Mako had stopped punching and was now sipping water, wiping sweat from his brow with a towel. His eyes met Korra's for a moment, flashing with a mix of anger, humiliation, and something else neither were sure how to place, "She threw up on her own shirt last night." He threw down his water bottle and turned back to the punching bag, "Korra, warm-up. We train in twenty."

Korra and Bolin exchanged looks.

"What ever you say Mr. Hat-Trick."

* * *

Perfume: Chaptah 1. Out.

So, hopefully I can fill in more of the gap between now and the next episode. As, this story takes place after episode 4, if you haven't guessed, and is running congruent to the show. I've got my fingers crossed for the Fire Ferretts in the tournement. After all, it might be cliche, but Bolin and Mako need the money, see?

Alright, so tell me what you think - don't be shy! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Also, if you read these, how do you guys feel about the characters thus far? Am I keeping them pretty true to how they've been portrayed in the show?

Next time:

Every body's mad. Except for Asami. She's just confused, hurt, and really in love with Pabu. He's just too freakin' cute. Plus, it's picnic time with Korra and Jinora (and the guest of honor and maybe, just maybe, a surprise guest or two).


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have no claim on the Legend of Korra franchise.

So here's chapter two. It's a little short, but I didn't want things to get too cramped into one chapter - ya feel me?

Perfume: Chapter 2

* * *

"Mako, Mako are you in there?"

Her laugh was too sweet for him sometimes. It was like sugar; sweet to the tongue and rough to the touch. When he'd first heard it, it had tied his stomach in knots and punched him a few times for good measure. Agni only knows how much she'd swept him off his feet (literally). But now, those same feet were starting to get cold. After the "other she" had decided to risk her life by facing Amon alone, he couldn't stop thinking about loosing her – or going a day without her. It scared him half to death. Not that she'd ever know.

"Yeah Asami, I'm here," He laughed for good measure. She looked uneasy as he felt, "I was just thinking about the tournament. I'm so nervous, you know?" He pushed his food around his plate, "So much lies on the line." He looked up with her, trouble in his eyes. But Mako could never tell Asami what really weighed on his mind, she been so selfless and done so much. It would just be cruel.

Asami stilled his hand, covering it with her own, soft hand (he couldn't help but try and remember how Korra's hands had felt. ). The smile in her green eyes made them twinkle in the flickering candle light, "I have faith in you – and Bolin and Korra. The three of you are unstoppable. But, in the event that things don't go as they should (because you know I don't want to jinx anything!) just know that I'm here for you. Anything you need..." She didn't know how to finish the sentence. He'd been so distant ever since their last date. But then again, she shouldn't have been so forward.

The corners of Mako's lips twitched up into a smile; she was so selfless, how could be so cruel to her? She had only ever tried to satiate her mild curiousity, there was no readon to hold that against her. Somebody had to ask the tough questions; even if those tough questions involved his feelings for a certain avatar. His hand raised to touch her chin and he moved towards her. Asami parted her lips in anticipation, eyes darting to meet his and then back down to the object of desire – his mouth, which met hers only moments later.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have been there. It was late and Bolin would be starting to wonder where he was at (if he wasn't sleeping, with a girl, or making Pabu practice rediculous circus tricks). All he had wanted to do was clear his head, and here he was, one ferry ride later, on the island – _her island_. Mako closed his eyes tight and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was foolish, and unnecessary. Absolute stupidity. Moronic. After all, being here was the last place that would clear his mind.

He followed his feet, they already seemed to have an idea in mind. Which was good, because he hadn't an inkling as to where he should head next. So, he let his feet take him to the two-thousand-year-old air bending artifact, which Korra had animatedly told him (and his brother of course) that she had destroyed out of frustration one practice session with Tezin. He hadn't laughed then, but he had thought it hilarious (she was always destroying property, leave it to Korra to destroy history). The stairs seemed to disappear under his feet and he was left standing at the landing. What he hadn't expected was for the colossal wooden boards to be moving, or for the avatar to be moving effortlessly between them.

The way she moved was flawless. Every turn and every spin deliberate, the movement of her hips hypnotic. She moved with the boards like water ebbed and flowed with the tides; and it was absolutely mesmerizing. A part of Mako knew that she could sense him, but that part also wanted to think that she was putting on this show just for him. And it made his stomach hurt. Because he shouldn't feel this way. He shouldn't want to see her like this, so exposed and beautiful. So natural and fierce and free. He shouldn't want this.

"Mako?"

But he did, and he was completely intoxicated.

"Mako what are you doing here?" She moved towards him, effortless and brash all the same, "Isn't it past your bedtime Mr. Cool?" Korra was right in front of him down, hands on her hips and lips quirked up in a smirk. She always thought she was clever and those hips, oh those hips...and the moonlight on the trees (yeah, the trees). He shouldn't have come here, it was far to dangerous.

"I just took a walk and ended up here. I'm not entirely sure what happened," Korra motioned for them to sit on the steps and he followed. They sat in mutual silence for a while, over looking the bay, watching the moonbeams shatter in the rippling water. "Speaking of bedtimes Avatar Korra, won't Tenzin have your head for being up this late?" He smirked himself, glancing at her to see if she caught the coy, playful tone in his voice.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I couldn't sleep, and I need to work on my air bending. He won't mind, as long as I'm practicing and not getting into trouble, Tenzin is fine." The silence covered them again like a blanket, this time uncomfortable, sticky, and hot. Mako pulled at his scarf.

"Well, it looks like you're doing well."

"Not well enough."

Mako scowled, "Why do you say that?" Her comment angered him slightly. He wasn't sure exactly why. Maybe it was her lack of confidence, he needed her to be confident. It was the Korra he lo-

"I don't know if you heard, but I was completely made an ass of my Amon."

Now he was mad, "Yes, I heard. Why wouldn't I heard?" Mako asked, even though he knew quite well what she was implying. "Actually," He turned to face her, "What were you thinking facing him alone? Why didn't you being Tenzin with you? Councilman Tarlock? Chief Bei Fong?" _Me?_

Korra's eyes flashed dangerously, mouth setting into a grim line. She stood suddenly, "Excuse me? When did I need your permission to make a move? I mean, where _were_ you Mako? If you had something to say, you should've come and said it _before_ – not after! I know Asami is more important than your _friends_ -"

Mako stood, the word _friends_ stinging like a slap to the face, "Stop. Stop it, you don't even know what you're saying! Asami isn't more important – and for that matter, neither are you! Actually, while you were out being crazy I was securing our placement in the tournament, or did you forget about it? I mean, I know you were busy running around the city playing _hero_ and all. But, last I checked you were still part of the team, you know, the Fire Ferrets? – and normally team members show up to _practice_." He was breathing heavily, muscles clenched, ready to attack. He watched her face go from rage, to panic, and back to rage. She laughed bitterly at him before turning to stomp down the stairs.

"Well I'm glad your relationship with Miss Sato is only a business deal."

"And I'm sorry we can't all be the avatar!"

She stopped in her tracks, shoulders pinching together as she drew in a deep breath. She stood there for what felt like hours, but it was only moments until she spoke, "You know Mako, the world isn't out to get you and – I'm sorry I'm so entitled. I know I've only got to save the world. It isn't a big deal or anything." Her shoulder's fell and the continued her decent, "See you at practice."

With that, Korra was gone. And Mako felt she was gone in more way than one. He grabbed his scarf and pulled it off in frustration. Collapsing back onto the steps, he wrung the red cloth in his hands, praying for strength in the moonlight.

* * *

Korra collapsed into her bed feeling more exhausted than she had ever felt. How dare he think that she had it easy? The world was literally on her shoulders, and he had the _nerve_ to berate her for missing practice. For Agni's sake, she was saving him. She was arresting citizens who were working to block his chi, citizens who were practicing to make him a prime target for Amon.

She had known he didn't appreciate her, but this was a new low. Her heart withered at the thought of him. She had idolized him, made up stories in her head. She'd build a statue out of sand and expected it to last the tide. Korra's breath hitched in her throat, she couldn't cry, not over him.

But she did. And she cried and cried until she fell asleep.

She cried until she slowly began to fall out of love with a certian fire bender who drove her crazy.

* * *

"I'm starving."

Bolin nudged Korra's shoulders in the busy streets of the city, "I can't wait till we get back to the island. I hope Jinora has made a lot of food." He frowned for a minute, she still had that blank look on her face, "I could eat Naga right now." That got her to look up, a ghost of a smile on her face. But it faded quickly and they were back to walking in awkward silence. Bolin was fuming. This was stupid, where was his happy, exuberant, vibrant Korra? He stopped her in the middle of the road, a few people bumping into him. Shouts of "hey," and "watch it," were exchanged.

"Bolin, what are you doing?"

"What is _wrong_ with you today? I mean, that's the first full sentence you've said to me since we left practice. Not only that, but at practice, it was like you weren't even there! I'm pretty sure you're going to bruise because I hit you with that disk – which I'm sorry for by the way," Bolin bit his lip when she didn't say anything, but merely looked to the side, "Korra," He grabbed her face and pushed it up to look at his. She flinched back. Bolin, hurt, withdrew his hand, "I'm just worried about you, okay? You aren't acting like yourself and it freaks me out a lot."

Korra grabbed Bolin's hand, "I'm sorry Bo, it's just, with everything that's happened with Amon...and...other stress, I've just been really out of it."

Bolin linked arms with his female teammate and began to march her down the street, "Well, we'll have to clear up that pretty little head of yours then, won't we?" She laughed, and Bolin smiled. The sound of her laughter warmed his heart.

"Bolin?"

The two benders whipped around to come face to face with Asami. Bolin cringed inwardly on Korra's account, but she seemed to be fine with the whole thing.

"Hey Asami, how are you?"

"I'm good, I wasn't sure if that was you hooked on Bolin's arm or not," Asami smiled prettily, "What are you two up to today, not too much trouble I hope."

Korra smiled at Asami's sincerity. Too bad she had to be dating a complete prick, "Not too much."

Bolin pulled Korra affectionately close, "We're going to have a picnic!"

"That's too cute! I wish Mako was here, then I'd ask to come along – it'd be a double date!"

Korra and Bolin jumped away from one another, stunned at the accusation. Laughing, Bolin shook his head, "We're not on a date. Just two friends hanging out."

"Yeah," Korra punched Bolin in the arm, "Two friends!"

Asami giggled nervously, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I do hope you'll forgive me!" Korra and Bolin waved it off, "Well, I should be going. It was nice to run into you two! I'm just glad it wasn't with my moped!" The three exchanged good-byes and parted ways, Asami in one, Bolin and Korra in the other.

"How awkward," Bolin said, looking up to the clouds and shading his eyes from the bright mid-day sun, "Asami thinking we're a couple – gross!"

Korra laughed, casting a sidewards glance at the ground, "Yeah, awkward."

* * *

Chapter 3: Kaput.

So, what do you guys think? Am I moving too fast?

Oh - and to the person who asked if I was planning to pair Jinora and Bolin - I can tell you right now that its only a joke. I just think that Jinora would be the type of girl to fall for an older guy. Ya know?

Next time: Picnics, picnics, and oh - guess what we have? Picnics? Oh right, picnics.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of it. Not one single part of Legend of Korra

So here's chapter three. Episode 5 threw me for a loop I'll tell you - I didn't expect it to be winter! Go figure. Bee-tee-dubsss, thanks for the reviews. I love them, I crave them, I'm having them for dinner tonight (we're making kabobs).

Perfume: Chapter 3

* * *

The spread before them was marvelous. Dumplings and rice and things Bolin wasn't sure of (air nomad delicacies, he was sure), but regardless, it all looked delightful. Jinora sat to Korra's right, smiling shyly at Bolin and his childish wonder of the food before him - she was pretty sure Meelo was the only other person alive with the capability to be so entranced by food.

"Well, let's eat!" Jinora suggested with a wave of her hands. The sunlight warmed their shoulders pleasantly, the air sweet with the sent of flowers. Jinora happily picked at her bowl of rice, grateful that the weather was so wonderful for her picnic with Bolin...and Korra. Not that she minded Korra, the opposite really, she loved her; Korra was the big sister she didn't have. But when she had said that she would make the picnic happen, Jinora expected to have Bolin all to herself (she knew she was being silly – the age difference, the scandal!) Despite the setback, it was nice to have the two as company on such a lovely day.

And, being that things didn't go quite as planned, Jinora took the time to observe – and what she saw was rather sad. Bolin was captivated, and not only by the food. The way he looked at her, spoke to her..it was quite obvious he was in love with Korra. As the "date" progressed, Bolin moved closer and closer to Korra, handing her various delicacies to try; grinning when she approved and laughing when she spat them out in distaste. The twinkle in his eye as he looked at her was unparallelled by the stars that were beginning to pop out of the horizon as the three lazed the day away. He loved her so truly and deeply, it was like a romance right out of one of her stories.

But Jinora knew (the way that she moved away when he moved closer, the way her laugh stopped short, the way her eyes didn't light up like his, the way they stayed dead behind the facade of blue), Korra didn't feel the same.

* * *

"I saw the cutest thing today."

Mako's gaze turned from the window back to the girl in his lap. She giggled as the carriage jumped with the road, turning his heart to putty. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he asked, "What did you see?"

"Your brother and Korra," She began, drawing circles on Mako's chest. She loved his chest, so strong and sure. It made her feel warm and safe in a time so uncertain, "They looked like they were on a date! I think they'd make the cutest couple. Don't you think?"

His brow furrowed. Korra and his brother? Bolin? He knew the kid had eyes for their female teammate for a while but he never thought that Bo would act on it. What about the team? Dating Korra would screw with all sorts of dynamics. Bo wouldn't, he couldn't –

"Mako? Are you in there sweetie?"

He looked back down to the same girl still in his lap. She looked worried again, a look that seemed to be ever present on his face. The same girl who he'd fallen for. The same girl who'd selflessly donated too much, too soon, just so he could play in a tournament (and save his brother from poverty - but that was beside the point). The same girl who sat here now, who undoubtedly knew his feet were trapped in another's icy, cold grip. But that same girl was still there, in his lap, worried about him.

"I'm fine Asami," He kissed her forehead and then her lips, "It's just a bit shocking to think that Bo, my little Bo, actually likes a girl!"

Asami laughed, "Well we've all got to fall at some point, don't we?"

* * *

Same time, same place. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and they conspired with his nose against his heart. His heart belonged to Asami, he knew that, she knew that, his heart knew that. But his feet always seemed to drag him to the island against his will (his nose just as guilty a culprit, enchanted by her perfume). He made his way up the same staircase again, his path illuminated by the moon. A serious sense of deja-vu had taken over his reality. He almost expected her to be practicing her air bending in the moonlight, graciously turning and spinning with the giant wooden artifact. When Mako reached the top of the stairs, he was almost surprised that she wasn't there.

But he knew he should've expected as much. Things didn't ever seem to go as planned in recent days.

The murmur of a voice only reinforced that sentiment. He followed the sounds of a girlish, low timbre, thoughts of Korra and Bolin plaguing his mind. All he could think about was his brother with his hands on her, everywhere, eliciting sweet sounds and hurried whispers from the avatar, her own hands tangled in his hair. Their embrace passionate and something that he could never have, only want so, so badly. It made him sick.

Mako's pace quickened until he arrived at a small clearing. The grass was green and freshly cut, with the sent of exotic flowers in the air. Small paper lanterns, of all different colors hung from the treetops, illuminating the three sprawled upon a picnic blanket. His scowl twitched up into a small smile as he realized the murmur was Korra singing to the two heads settled in her lap. The words were foreign to him (they must've been apart of an old water tribe lullaby), but the beauty remained the same. She'd never looked more womanly (except for the last time he was here and every time after that).Mako almost felt guilty for walking into the clearing and making his presence known.

His heart pulled in weird ways as he watched Korra remove her hand from Bolin's hair, "Hey."

"Hey," She nodded to him, but did not look at him.

Mako closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was still mad, how could he expect her not to be? "Korra, I'm sorry for the other night."

Her head remained down, and she played with a loose hair of the other girl in her lap, "It's fine, I'm not angry any more. We're cool, don't worry about it." He took one step closer. "You have no idea how hard this is for me." Mako stopped moving, "Being the avatar isn't all fun and games you know."

He took another cautious step in her direction, "You're right – I have no idea how hard it is. But how can I when you won't let anyone in Korra?"

Her eyes were on him now, cold, sharp and blue, "Let _you_ in?" Korra closed her eyes to regain her composure, she didn't want to wake Bolin or Jinora; they'd had too much fun to watch them fight and ruin the whole day. "You, who isn't even bothered to show up and stop me from doing something stupid? You, who isn't even worried enough to ask me how I am? Right," She laughed bitterly, "I should let _you_ in."

Mako groaned, "Really Korra? I haven't asked you anything, I haven't made a move because I don't know where I stand with you anymore!" She shushed him and pointed to his sleeping brother, "Do you even remember what you said to me the night I brought you home?" He asked in a ferocious whisper.

"No," The gears began to turn in her head and she slowly shifted into panic, "What did I say?"

It hurt a little that she didn't remember, although he should've expected as much, "You told me that..." Mako bit his lip, debating on telling her the truth. But he knew that he'd risk everything; the team, Bolin, Asami, _her_... "You told me that you were the avatar, and you don't need help from anyone. And, I took you at face value."

Korra rolled her eyes, the news coming as the biggest relief she'd heard in days, "Mako, I was _wasted_. You decided _that_ would be a good time to take me seriously? Agni – how do you take the rest of what I've got to say?" She looked down at her hands, as they had become suddenly very interesting. She wasn't sure how to tell him what she needed to say next, but there were two, very obvious obstacles in her way. "Could you help me move these guys without waking them?" Mako moved to hold his bother, as Korra shimmied out from under Jinora. Once she was out, Mako laid down his brother (who muttered something about turtle-ducks and beautiful women), he offered a hand to the avatar. This time she took his hand readily.

He pulled her up without much effort, and she stumbled into him slightly. He'd always thought of her as strong and bold, he'd never expected her to be so light; Mako missed her warmth as she let go of his hand.

"Mako, I _need_ you," She looked at him expectantly, purposely missing the shocked look in his eyes, "I need Bo, I need Tenzin, and Jinora...I need everyone." She hugged herself, the shadows cast by the lanterns obscuring her face, "I...I was so scared Mako. I didn't know what to do. I've _been _scared. And where were you? Where was Bo? I thought you guys were my friends. I've been so balled up that I don't really know my left from my right any more. And then you tell me that I'm not good enough, that I'm not doing _enough_. Well Mako, it hurt, ok? It hurt."

And he knew it hurt. He could see in in her blue eyes, as she turned back to face him, transparent as glass. He sighed, "Korra," He took a step, "I'm only going to say this once," He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Because I've never been good at it," He took a risk, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said. It was out of anger. This whole thing – the Pro-Bending, the tournament – I _need _it. It isn't for me, it isn't for fame or to impress anyone, I need it because I'm the older brother. I _have_ to take care of Bolin. That's my job. Not the fire bender of the Fire Ferrets, not a mechanic at the power plant – I'm Mako, Bolin's older brother."

Korra smiled and placed her hands on top of his, "I know that, you told me. I'm sorry I've been so selfish."

Her smile (contagious), made a matching one appear on his own face, "Friends?"

"Friends."

And as he laughed quietly with her about the snoring Bolin, and helped her pack up the day's event, and as she gave him the basket with the leftover food ("It'll just go to waste, you keep it."), that word, "friends", drove a stake deeper and deeper into his heart.

* * *

_With her draped around him, the night had become uncomfortable. She hung onto his back like a koala-seal, giggling drunkenly in his ear about something Bolin had said to her earlier (something about a two headed turtle-duck). He couldn't wait to get back to this island and dump her in her bed. Maybe then he could clear his head from all __this close contact – _

_ "Hey Mako?" _

_ "Yes Korra, what is it?" _

_ "How come you never hang out with me and Bolin anymore?" _

_ Mako trudged onto the dock, searching for a row boat._

_ "Do you not like us anymore?" _

_ As he hoisted the girl down from his back and helped her wavering form into the boat, he groaned; not from physical labor, but from the sad look in her eyes. She was almost in tears, "No Korra, I like both of you just fine. It's just, I'm with Asami now. And, I like her." _

_ "So because you have a girl friend, you can't hang out with us?" _

_ "No," He began to row them back to Air Temple Island, "It's just (Korra, stay in the boat!), I have to hang out with her, I like hanging out with her. She's my girlfriend." _

_ "Is it because you love her?" _

_ "I don't know that yet Korra -" _

_ "Well I love you, so does that mean you'll hang out with me now?" She sighed and turned back to the water, dangling a hand over the boat, "I doubt it. I'm never good enough anyways." _

_ "Korra, you're more than -" _

_ "It's okay Mako," Her voice was heavy with tears, "I'm used to it; I'll never be the avatar I need to be, and I'll never be good enough for you."_

* * *

Months passed quickly; summer burnt out into fall, and snow began to flutter down before anyone had realized it was winter. They passed the days with practice. For Korra, air-bending first and pro-bending last (though she wasn't above breaking the rule every now and again). For Bolin, he practiced his moves with the ladies, while waiting for a certain lady to realize he was practicing. For Mako, he practiced being in love. And after a while, his feet were on fire.

Things were good. Mako had pushed back his infatuation for Korra, letting Asami stand in the limelight – and she did so graciously. Asami was perfect. She laughed at all the right moments and knew when silence took precedence. She doted on him but blushed like a schoolgirl when he scrounged up the cash to do the same. She had honor, grace, and poise. Asami was nothing like _her. _

Her with her raucous ways and tempest behavior. There was no keeping her, there was no stopping her, there was no loving her. So he stopped trying, and it seemed to be working.

Until she kissed him and broke his little brother's heart.

* * *

Perfume: Chaptah 3. Finito!

So, what did you think? I had to tie up a few loose ends, but luckily that kiss in Episode 5 gave me some new ones to work with (even if I do think it all happened a little too soon).

Next time: Read and find out. But trust me, I hope it makes you mad.


	5. Chapter 4

__Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Sadly

So here it is. I was mostly waiting for this Saturday's episode to come out - which I was dissapointed by to some extent. Besides Korra being grossed out with Mako and Asami, they pretty much forgot about last week's romantic tension. I know they've got about a twenty minute time slot, but _still_. Whelp, whatever. We'll see what happens with the war "officially" declared.

Perfume: Chapter 4

* * *

"We need to talk. Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. I-"

Korra didn't bother turning around. There was no need. If she looked back now, she'd surely break down in tears, "Save your breath. You've already made it clear how you feel about me." She knew it was for the sake of the team, and that made it hurt all the more - it was _always_ for the sake of the team. If he couldn't just return her feelings, couldn't he at least be a pal about it and leave her in her misery? Maybe if she'd just kept quiet, if she'd just not _listened_ to Pema and her stupid story about Tenzin and the kids with their dragons and volcanos-

"No, I haven't. What I'm trying to say is;" Mako knew he was treading on dangerous ground. "as much as you drive me crazy, I...also think you're pretty amazing." He wanted to kick him self as he saw her shoulders perk up. He was playing a cruel game, it was fair to her, Asami...Bolin...

"So you do like me?"

Her words hung in the air like smoke, sticky and suffocating, "Yes, but, I like Asami, too!" He wanted to run, or go back in time. Yeah, go back in time would be the best option, "I don't know, things are complicated. But feeling really confused and-!"

And then she stopped his world. The last thing he'd ever expected "pal-like" Korra to do was to kiss him (if he was being entirely honest, he expected her to suck). It wasn't that is was unwelcome, it was just that it was...amazing. He'd spent many a work-break at the factory fantasizing about her doing just this; him, walking through the door, tired from a hard, honest day's work and her, running to greet him with a kiss telling him about the wonderful dinner she'd made. And, maybe it wasn't the exact scenario, but it was as close as he was going to get.

When she pulled away, he figured she was disappointed. Sure, he hadn't kissed a lot of girls (Asami, and that one girlfriend he'd had..."She's real, I promise Bo!") but he wasn't _that_ bad. Korra's lips were downturned in a sorry expression and she was biting her lip, and he was so distracted (those lips..."I made your favorite noodles!")...until he heard the cries. He shut his eyes, hoping that maybe this was all a dream. But it wasn't.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think!" He turned back to Korra, _avatar_ Korra. The light of his world that shone upon the destruction she caused, "Great," Inside he shriveled. He shouldn't have yelled at her, "look at what you did!"

Korra took a step back reeling from the sudden accusation. How arrogant and...pompous! This was hardly all her fault. If he hadn't come and burned her world to the ground, she would've been fine. She'd come to terms with it all; well, she was in the process of coming to terms with the whole situation. "You're blaming me?"

Her incredulous tone shook him a few more times, tightening the knot forming in his stomach, but he stayed strong. He had a baby brother to find, "You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!" This wasn't all her fault. Sure, some of it was – but that was the key word, some. Mako shook a fist at her, prepared to say something else, to burn her further and dig a little deeper, but instead he let out an aggravated sigh and turned to chase off after his brother.

"Well played Korra..."

* * *

Things had settled back to normal after the match. Korra had made peace (it was her _avatar_ duty to bring balance to the world), and Bolin's shoulder had mended. They had a week to make things right – and that was what Mako intended to do.

"Why don't we all go out tonight? My treat?"

Korra and Bolin looked up from their respective exercises with a collective, "Huh?" His question seemed to linger in the yellow light of the gym lamps and echo off the wooden floors.

Mako smiled, hoping it didn't look too contrived, "We've worked hard, why don't we go celebrate – but only a little." He looked pointedly at his younger brother, "We should take a little break." He watched at Bolin and Korra look at one another, and then back at him like he was some sort of suspect in a murder investigation. They thought on it for a moment more before shrugging (they were far too alike for it to be ok, it made him _uncomfortable_.)

"Alright...alright," Bolin nodded, a bright grin returning to his features, "Let's go out tonight!" He looked to his usual partner in crime, but behind his eyes there was a little something else shadowed in his expression and Mako wasn't quite sure what it was, "What do you say Korra?"

She pushed herself up from the floor and wiped sweat from her forehead, not noticing that two sets of eyes, one golden green and one golden brown, followed the movement of her hand tracing her brow, only to abashedly look away when she righted herself. Stretching up to the ceiling (another movement followed), she smiled meekly at the brothers, "I'm gonna have to sit this one out guys."

Bolin's face dropped a mile a minute as he scrambled to get her to stay. Korra put her hands up apologetically as Bolin theatrically begged his female teammate for a night out. It wasn't often that Mako went out – let alone offered to sponsor the event. Mako watched the two interact, feeling the same reoccurring pang in his chest he felt every time he hurt her, or whenever he saw her happy. Hell, the way _interacted_ with Tahno, that stupid one-trick-poodle-pony, made him want to hurl (him over the edge of the nearest cliff).

"I just can't," Her voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Come on bro, help me convince our Lady, the Avatar, that she _needs _a night out!"

He was stuck for what to say. If he begged her to come, she'd think something of it. If he shrugged her off, she'd think something of it – and that wasn't even taking into account the Bolin factor. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or rather, and earth bender and the avatar.

"Korra, we'd like it if you'd come," He cringed inwardly as the blue of her eyes got brighter, "But if you don't want to go..." Maybe if he goaded her...

She frowned letting the light slip out of her bright blue eyes, hands on her hips (did she really have to do that? She had to know his eyes would follow), "It isn't like that!" She turned back to Bolin, leaving Mako feeling entirely cut out of the conversation at hand. "I've got to do some things for Tenzin tonight, and I've already skipped out on training for two days now to be here...I've just got some catching up to do!" She began to jog towards the door to grab her back. Oh how he loved it when she jogged away from him...and back towards him for that matter. _Actually, she should just jog everywhere __she goes_. Mako blanched at his own thoughts, horrified he'd just thought that. He was even more horrified when he looked at his brother; a brother who's mind had been on the exact same track.

"Let us help you!"

Mako inwardly groaned at his brother's charity (and desperation – poor bastard).

"No, it's okay," Korra threw a smile to the two brothers as she packed up her things, throwing a towel around her shoulders, "You guys go out, have fun. Invite...Asami!" The Sato heiress' name sounded bitter on her tongue and sounded sharp to Mako's ears, "I'm sure she'd love to go." With that she turned on her heel and was gone.

"Well, I guess it's you and me tonight Bo."

* * *

"What do you think is bugging her?"

Bolin gave a sidelong glance at his brother from atop his bowl of noodles, "I'm not sure. She's probably fine." He resumed slurping his noodles.

Mako stared into the noodle stall, brows furrowed. The lights from the lanterns above his head reminded him of the night he found Bolin and Korra together in the clearing, after their "picnic". It made his insides squirm in a way he thought he'd never grow used to.

"Wait..." Bolin stopped his eating, "Why are you bothered?"

Mako blinked for a minute, trying to ask himself _why was he bothered? _But he knew the answer to that question. He knew because when she kissed him, she'd answered all the other questions that had come to the surface when she'd kicked, punched, and tumbled her way into his life: all fire, water, and a feral grin. But Bo didn't need to know that. His heart was still mending. There would be no point in puncturing another hole.

But Bolin wasn't stupid. His brother took to long, his response too measured, too _careful_. He knew Mako meant well, but Agni, he wasn't a glass doll (far from it. "Look at these muscles, I'm _gorgeous_!") But he meant well.

"It's...I care because we need her all-there at practice." A cold wind slithered through the noodle stall, "We have the championship in a little less than a week. She can't flake now. We need her."

And all Bolin heard was, _I need her_.

* * *

Bolin was tired.

He and Mako had stayed up all night – just like old times. But, instead of warding off hypothermia – _thank Agni they weren't on the streets any longer_ – they spent the night around a small flame Mako had ignited, joking, laughing, and strategizing about the upcoming match. He'd even got Mako to watch some of Pabu's circus tricks, of which made Mako laugh so hard, Toza made his way upstairs to bang on the door (he hadn't seen his brother laugh like that in...forever. _Not since mom and dad... _though, he did smile more now that Korra was in their lives, but then again, so did he). By the time they closed their eyes, the sun had begin to reflect off a fresh layer of snow that had settled over the city sometime during the night.

Not once was the avatar mentioned; not in the jokes and not in the strategizing. It was still too sensitive, like poking a burn that had just begun to heal.

But when Korra shlepped through the door, he realized he wasn't really that tired at all – and that Mako was going to be furious. He watched her throw her bag down by the door with a big sigh and groan as she stretched, pulling one arm above her head and then the other. Bolin would never admit it, but he liked to watch Korra stretch. The way she reached into the air with her long fingers, stretching the taut lines of her body, was the most feminine thing she ever did around the brothers. He liked knowing that she was a girl (although her tank-top did a good job of reminding him of that every day.)

"Bo?"

He turned from his daze to Mako, who stood arms akimbo and face stern, "You alright? I know we stayed up late last night –"

Bolin grinned reassuringly, "I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about our avatar."

Mako groaned, "Will you go ask her if she's alright?"

"Why can't you?"

"Bo, really?" Mako raised an eyebrow at his brother, "You know she'll blow up on me. She...she likes you better." He turned on his heel, thrusting a first towards a picture of Tahno hung on a clothing line, a blast of fire bursting forth from his fist.

Bolin sighed, "Alright Bo, time to get your charm on." He snuck up behind the avatar, who was currently stretching her hamstrings. He coughed a little to announce his presence, "Well hello morning glory! We missed you last night, Mako just doesn't get it when I burp. You know? It's funny, right? I think it's hilarious – "

"Hey Bo," She laughed, but her eyes were tired and framed by dark bags, "It is pretty funny. I bet he burps like a girl."

Bolin grinned wide, "No, he doesn't." But he nodded furiously, agreeing to the sentiment that his brother in fact _did_ belch like a girl. "You look beat, late night?"

Korra yawned, "Yeah, Tenzin had me training until the wee hours of the morning. Seriously – I only got an hour or two of sleep. And, this girl needs her beauty sleep!"

Bolin elbowed her as he leaned down to pick up a weighted ball, "Hardly!" They sat down and began to toss it back and forth in rhythm with their sit ups. "You know who really needs beauty sleep?" With a grunt he jabbed his thumb in his brother's direction.

He followed Korra's eyes as they traveled over his brother's stance to the fire he was so elegantly throwing at the pictures of their adversary, "Mako?"

"No! Well, maybe," He chortled, tossing the ball to Korra, "I meant Tahno!"

"Oh!" She threw it back a little harder than he expected her to. Damn woman and her strength! Nevertheless, he smiled as she laughed, "I thought you meant your brother – he does look a little slow today – but Tahno makes perfect sense! He's all," She caught the ball, "_Look at me and my girly hair! I look like a girl and I take it from – _" She threw it back and with a grunt she said, "_behind!_"

Bolin collapsed to the floor in laughter, Mako, who had been eavesdropping joining the chorus soon after.

* * *

Perfume: Chapter 4, endddddddd.

What did you think? Please, tell me. Your reviews give me life.

But seriously.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Korra

So here it is, Chapter 5. Yeah. So, someone reviewed that they didn't get the joke from last chapter. And I'm not really sure how to explain it without being totally offensive - basically I was poking fun at how flamboyant they made Tahno's character.

Perfume: Chapter 5

* * *

It all went up in flames.

All he could hear was the destruction of everything he had worked so hard to build, so hard to maintain all for his brother. All so they could lead a better life...

He watched her break loose from the ropes, his brother and himself following her helplessly to the edge of the platform under the area stage. She skated out onto the pool of water, ice forming beneath her feet. She yelled to them, she was going after the masked mad man. All he could do was stare stupidly after her, screaming back at her to be careful. And then she was gone, swept away in a vortex of water. He looked to his brother, green eyes swimming with worry.

"Mako, what do we do? What do we – "

Mako clapped a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "We get somewhere safe, and then...we wait."

Bolin looked at his brother, his worry mirrored in the gold, "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Mako bit his lip, "I..." He needed to get Bolin somewhere safe, "Yes. She'll be fine." He grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him to the edge of the platform. Bolin bent a walkway from the platform to the entrance to the stairs.

Someone screamed again.

The staircase, shrouded in darkness due to the lack of electricity, looked ominous at best; the brothers stood before it, looking to one another for guidance. For the first time in his life, Mako felt unsure of what to tell his brother. He wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to make it okay. In one moment, they'd lost their source of income, their home...everything (and they were about to loose the girl they both loved).

Lightning and fire sparked overhead in a heated battle of blues and reds.

Mako ran forth up the stairs, sprinting up one staircase and then the next, making his way up to the spectators stands – Bolin hot on his heels. Panting, they arrived seconds apart. The last time they had been in the stands was a long time ago, during a match between two teams that didn't even exist any longer (it was to escape the cold, they swore, cross their hearts and hope to die). They had watched the match, an epiphany hitting them almost simultaneously. They knew what it was that would save their lives.

But this time, as they stood in the stands, they watched their life slowly fall to pieces. The area had a large hole in the center, pouring out thick black smoke. Lifeless bodies of chi-blocked patrons groaned on the floor, taking what refuge they could beneath the red, wooden benches. Beams and rafters had fallen the the floor; Bolin wasn't sure because of the smoke, but he was pretty sure one half of the stadium had collapsed in. What held the brother's collective attention in earnest though, was the gaping hole in the glass ceiling.

Up above, blue electricity attempted to quell the furry of the orange flames - but to no avail. On the glass she fought ferociously, but carefully; she was fighting on eggshells. Metal whips swung around, swatting down chi-blockers like flies. The roar of the airship above was deafening. All of it left the brothers gasping for an understanding of what was left of their world.

That was when she began her free fall through the hole in the glass ceiling.

It was funny, Mako thought bitterly, that she would be the one to break through the glass ceiling (metaphorically of course, the current hole was Amon's doing), only to fall back through at a heart-stopping rate. As she fell, twisting and turning towards an imminent doom, Mako felt his stomach fall with her. Here he was, stuck in the stands like some spectator watching some sick sport, watching the only girl to barrel through all his defenses speed towards her end.

For the first time in what felt like weeks, the brothers were on the exact same word in the same sentence on the same page. Bolin gripped the railing of the arena, feeling splinters of wood cut into his fingers, vision blurred by smoke. There she fell, just as she had crashed into his life, about to tumble out of her own. Bolin watched it happen in slow motion. He couldn't see her face from where he stood, but he knew her eyes were either wide open in terror or squeezed shut in laughter. Korra was all about extremes.

Lin Bei Fong, on the other hand, swept into action. Both brothers sprang into action as they saw the chief of police swing through the air, catching the avatar and hurling them both to safety. Mako winced as Korra made contact with the ground; the thud she made when her shoulder met the concrete of the floor made his bones hurt as bad as her surely did. He beat Bolin to her, as she shakily rose from floor, wrapping his arms around her in a crushing embrace (in that moment, he didn't care if he broke anything fracture. _She was safe_).

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Everything else was white noise to him as he looked her over. There were small cuts on her cheeks and hands, but other than that, she appeared to be alright. He watched as Bolin animatedly filled her in on their exploits, how scared they had been and how awesome she was. All Mako could do was stare.

His world, _their_ world, had fallen to pieces in mere moments. But like the cornerstone left untouched by the hurricane, here she was, ready to help them start again. Mako smiled at his little family, Bolin and Korra, they were safe. They were going to be okay.

* * *

"Thank _Agni_!"

Mako rushed forward, collecting her into his arms. Her dark hair fell over his arms, tickling the skin exposed there. She clung to his front for dear life, her heavy breaths rocking his chest. He was pretty sure she was crying. He knew everyone – the survivors, the spectators, and the passersby – gathered in front of the arena could see them in the flashing lights of the air ships and police-mobiles that surrounded the wreckage. But there was something comforting about the public nature of it all, and something rebellious all in the same. The princess and the pauper; what a fairytale ending.

Her father walked up behind him and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. There was something too heavy about his hand, too clenching, too cold, but Mako shrugged it off as shock. "I'm glad you're alright, son. We were very worried about you."

Mako looked up from Asami, suddenly realizing how dark it was outside, "Thank you sir, I was worried about the two of you as well. You two got out alright?" He looked down to the girl in his arms, she seemed so small and fragile (nothing like _her_).

Asami nodded, interjecting for her father, "Yes, the police officer in our box got us out as soon as he could." She trailed her fingers down Mako's jaw, "Oh, Mako, I was so worried about you." She shot a glance back to her father who smiled knowingly, leaving promptly, muttering something about teenagers and a statement for the police. She looked back up into his eyes, loosing herself in the tawny-gold of his irises.

He smiled down at her.

"I knew I'd be safe."

Mako lifted an eyebrow, a sly, knowing smile gracing his lips, "And why is that, Miss Sato?"

She grinned, "Because I'm with you."

* * *

Looking into the dark water of Yue Bay, Korra fingered over the gash above her right eye. She wasn't sure where she'd gotten it, but it had clotted now in an ugly scab. Most of the cuts on her hand had closed, only cracking open when she clenched her hand. She glanced up into the sky, not sure whether it was blocked by clouds or smoke. Either way, it looked miserable.

It began to snow as Korra caught the happy couple kiss out the corner of her eye. She tried hard, to force down the bile, but with her body still in shock from the fall, she leaned over the railing next to the bay and released whatever was left in her stomach. She heaved for what felt like forever, bringing forth all her frustration, anger, and resentment towards everything that had happened; they'd lost the championship, the sport, lives, bending...she'd lost _him_...the list went on and on.

A hand patted her back in an attempt at comfort.

"Korra, are you alright?"

She nodded, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her bending uniform. Vomiting was easier than crying. "I'm fine Tenzin." His hand remained on her shoulder as they made their way from the railing to an ambulance and Bei Fong. "Chief Bei Fong, are you alright?"

The gray haired woman sighed, running a calloused, armored hand through her hair, "Yes, avatar, I will be. But right now, we have a mess on our hands."

"I suppose it's safe to say that there will be no more pro-bending?"

Lin and Tenzin looked at each other, reminding Korra of her parents when they had bad news for her (like the time her pet otter-penguin got eaten). Tenzin broke the silence, "Korra, I think you know how dangerous it would be for us to let this sport continue. Until Amon is stopped – "

Korra sighed, "Yeah, I know. But a girl can dream, right?"

Tenzin smiled, "Of course." He nodded to Lin, "Korra, please go with Lin, she'll take you to a medic and – "

"Like I said," Korra brushed Tenzin's hand from her shoulder, "I'm fine. Actually," She turned on her heel, "I'd like to go help investigate how Amon and his followers got in here. Thanks Tenzin, Chief Bei Fong."

"Avatar – " Lin looked to Tenzin as Korra turned to face her, a look of defiance on the young girl's face. Steeling her resolve, she turned from the wizened air-bender and back to the young girl before her, "If you'll give me a moment, I'll be right in."

Korra nodded, her eyes showing the respect and gratitude the rest of her face could not seem to muster. Turning on her heel, she bypassed a small crowd of reporters, and made her way back into the broken arena.

"I'll look after her, Tenzin."

* * *

Bolin trudged into the loft, Pabu draped around his shoulders. A luckily, the blast hadn't hit the loft, and the cold wind rattled on the window instead of through his bones. He looked around the placed sadly. The small couch, and their sad little kitchen looked worse for wear in the moonlight.

Making his way up the ladder to his bed pad, he groaned, body sore. The police had let him back in after scouring the arena for evidence against Amon and his Equalist party. He stood in the cold for hours just watching. His brother sat with his girlfriend, muttering sweet nothings and sharing kisses that kept them warm. Police questioned what survivors had stuck around to be questioned and medics mended those who had been broken.

As he laid down in his bed, he winced but not from pain The image of the Wolfbats had been burned into his mind. They sat in the back door of an ambulance, bruised and battered. For a moment, the idea of comforting the former benders crossed his mind, but their gaunt faces scared him – he felt like he'd be comforting corpses (and the idea of dead people scared him as it stood. _"Mako, there were zombies!" "Go back to bed Bo."_)

"Bo?"

"Up here!"

Mako's head popped up over the opening of the landing, "Are you alright, Bro? I didn't see you come back in."

_Because you were too busy. _"I'm fine," Turning his back to his brother, he chided himself for being selfish. But still...Korra disappeared after and all that he had was Mako. But Mako was too busy and...

"Are you sure? You seem...you know what. Never mind, I have good news."

Bolin turned to look at his brother as he took a seat next to him on the floor, "After tonight, anything you say to me is good news."

Mako raised an eyebrow at his brother's pessimistic remark, "Asami has offered us a place to stay; with her and her father in their mansion." He grinned as Bolin shot up into a seated position, grin plastered on his face, "So what do you say, good news?"

"Good news? I'd say that's great! Does she have a pool?" Mako nodded, "That's the best news I've heard in...in...years!" He pulled Pabu up from his position the pillow, "You hear that Pabu? We're living the good life now!" He swung the fire ferret in the air for a few minutes until his joy subsided. "What are we gonna do now Mako?"

He looked at his hands, "I don't...I've got the job at the power plant, and I'm sure you can find work somewhere...I..." He flexed his fingers, watching the way the moonlight splayed over them, highlighting the tendons and scars etched into the digits. "I don't know Bo. But I'll figure it out – we'll figure it out."

"They looked like zombies Mako."

Mako's head snapped up. The fear in his brother's eyes shocked him, and every thought he had disappeared from his mind. His mouth opened and closed life a fish gasping for water. Instead he threw his arms around his brother, unsure about whether he or his brother were shaking.

* * *

Perfume: Chapter 5, endah.

So whatdayah thinkah? I don't know how I feel about this last episode. I kind of wanted Asami to join her father but I'm glad she didn't. Plus, it would've make Makorra wa too easy to ship after that. Butttttttt, whatevah. We'll see what happens. I just hope that, living with the brothers and Korra, she realizes that she is an obsticle to what _needs_ to happen for the sake of everything good in the world.

Next time:

Things get awkward. But aren't they always?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer bitches: I don't own shit.

Sorry it's been a while kids! (And this chapter is short at best). I work full time and sleep the rest, so I've had a little trouble cranking this one out. But! Here is it, chapter 6. It ain't too bad. Pretty introspective at best, but I really don't want to just repeat what's happened - you've all watched the show. So, my goal is to go a little deeper than the surface and put a darker twist on what's happening. Afterall - it has to suck to have the world on your shoulders.

Perfume: Chapter 6

* * *

The minute Korra stepped into their lives, the peace never seemed to last long; Bolin mused. In retrospect their lives had never been _peaceful_ per se, but they had reached some semblance of normalcy that had allowed them to stay somewhat grounded. But in what had only been a moment, the brothers had been uprooted – twice.

It had been easy the first time. The house was extravagant and the waitstaff ever-present (though undoubtedly annoyed). It was simple and clean and easy and willing. The indoor pool had helped matters swimmingly. But the underground equalist factory? Bolin had decided that to be a deal breaker. Just as everything else, their momentary peace had been blown to smithereens. Not only had the brothers been sent on the move again, but the heiress as well, the princess and the paupers, out on their own ("I'm so sorry, so sorry guys. I can't stay here – I just can't." "It's okay Asami, we understand.")

But there she was, like she always was. Bolin admired that about Korra; her willingness to help, and it always poked at that part in his heart that was so unwilling to let go (he _needed_ her, Agni he needed her). After all, it had gotten them out of a pickle when the had lost their third (or was it fourth?) water bender and it had landed them a spot in the pro-bending finals. It had rescued him from an imminent demise at equalist hands and once again, she would be there to pick the brothers (and his brother's girlfriend) up and put them right on their feet.

"You are still welcome at the island," She said.

And they had been. They were separated, but closer than they'd ever been ("Stupid conservative air acolytes." "I know you just want a chance to see Korra naked, Bo, but -!" "Mako! I'm hurt you would think so low of me! ..but come on, you've seen those gams, that -!" "Bo."). Bolin wasn't sure living together would be such a great thing. But he wasn't so much worried for himself – he was a big boy, he had a heart of stone. No, he was worried for his brother. He was fairly certain things were about to fall apart like they always did.

* * *

Ikki sat alone in her room, brushing one of her doll's hair. The doll, she mused, looked a lot like Korra's pretty friend (she had wanted the pretty girl to be her new playmate – but Korra had quickly ruined any possibility of that occurring.) She had noticed, however, that the pretty girl's face turned not so pretty when she had let slip Korra's little secret. But she was seven, what did she care?

She continued to brush the doll's hair gently. She had once been cruel with the doll and her silky hair, and her mother had seen. Her mother was quick to tell her that roughhousing with the doll like so would quickly turn her hair into a giant tangle – Ikki was just as quick to change her ways. After all, the doll was her favorite. She looked so pretty in the glow of the lamps. Ikki knew she was supposed to be in bed, but the doll needed her hair brushed ("Did you know princesses' brush their hair one-hundred times? That's why it's so pretty!" "Ikki, that isn't true." But she knew Jinora was wrong). But another part of her felt that she should be awake for other reasons. Someone needed her – and that someone was lurking outside her door.

With a wave of her hand, Ikki casually slid open the rice paper door, eliciting a gasp from the person lurking behind. It was her favorite air-bending trick.

"I'm – I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if you'd be up...I hope I didn't wake you!"

Ikki smiled at Asami brightly (her play date was back on!), "I've been up!"

Asami smiled back, "Do you mind if I come in?" Ikki shook her head and Asami tiptoed into the room, shutting the door behind her, "I was wondering...what can you tell me about Korra...and Mako?"

Ikki grinned, she loved this already, "Well, I know Korra likes Mako. She liked him since they first met – when she joined the Fire Ferrets. I thought it was really cool how she didn't listen to my dad and did it anyways. Everyone _always_ listens to my dad. He's the boss! Anyways, Mako drives her crazy in a good way – or at least Jinora and I think it's a good way. That one time, when Korra saved Bolin from the bad guys (Bolin's cute, don't you think?), Mako showed up and we asked Korra if she drove him crazy and she got all red in the face and wouldn't answer – "

"Wait – Bolin was captured by equalists?" Asami blanched. Not only had Mako failed to mention this key fact but it poured a little salt in a fresh wound. Her _father_ had kidnapped her boyfriend's brother. Her _father_ had been in league with men who had attempted to rid Bolin of his bending. She felt like she was about to be sick.

"Yeah! And then Mako and Korra saved him! Korra told us all about how they pretended to be a couple to get inside and how she wore Mako's scarf to cover her face. Oh – and they slept in the park looking for the map to get to the bad guy's lair! Then, _then _they used a big burst of steam to distract everyone and save Bolin. I wish I could've seen it. Oh – and I know Mako makes Korra mad. And one night, she came home really sad. It was...it was the night of the ball! You looked so pretty that night! You looked like a princess. Hey – how many times do you brush your hair? I've heard – "

Asami let Ikki's voice drift into the back of her mind. Korra had come home sad the night of the ball? That was the night that she had found out about their relationship – the night Mako and herself had gone public. Asami bit her lip, she couldn't help but feel guilty. It wasn't like she had _known _Korra had liked Mako. She hadn't done it out of spite. She _liked_ Korra. Korra seemed to look past her gilded cage and see her for the girl she really was (well, after a bit of racing and the beat down of a few equalists). But _still_...Asami felt the guilt and along with it, jealousy. There was no denying it. After everything she'd heard about Korra saving his brother and saving their team from having to forfeit...it was obvious now. Not only did Korra like Mako, Mako liked her back. At least Meelo loved her.

"I'm...I'm going to go to bed now. Thank you Ikki."

Ikki looked up at the princess-girl who had cut her off mid-sentence. Had she made her mad? She was just telling her about the time that Korra had asked Jinora and herself for advice on the handsome fire-bender boy. What was the big deal? Grown-ups were so weird.

* * *

'The weight of the world,' could not describe the sensation plaguing Korra's shoulders. Looking out into the bleakness of the city skyline – a skyline once enchanting and full of promise – she could only feel the pressure worsen. It was breaking her heart.

After the roof of the pro-bending arena had collapsed, the city just seemed _dull. _The lights stopping bring so bright, the people stopped being cheery, and the buildings were no longer imposing feats of architecture. Instead, the whole city (benders and non-benders alike) seemed doused in a healthy helping of fear. She could see it in the faces of the people as she walked through the street; their sidewards glances and lined faces were a dead give away. With her proud shoulders and courageous eyes (which day by day felt less proud and less blue and less brave), Korra felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb in crowds – and for once, it bothered her. She also saw it in the sky. It seemed, to her at least, that the sky was gray more often than not. Also, it seemed as though the sky was punctured by columns of smoke from a raided building or hideout, meant to flush out equalists or scare the bending community into submission.

All in all, the city had descended into chaos.

And it was all on her.

It was all her _fault_.

As she glared across the stormy waters of the bay, angrily lapping at the jagged rocks of the cliff she had precariously perched herself a top, Korra began to cry. What was she supposed to do? She was only a half-baked avatar with a tumultuous personal life. Not only that, but the whole city knew she was a failure – the masses watched her fall.

There was nothing she could do.

"Korra?"

All of a sudden, Korra's line of sigh blurred into red fur and she closed her eyes and sighed. She held her hands up to Pabu, who had conveniently wrapped himself around her head, scratching lightly at his sides as he hid her tears.

"You out here?"

Pabu unfurled his body from her eyes and began to lick at her tear stricken cheeks. Korra wiped at her eyes, staring listlessly out into Yue Bay. Sighing, she steeled her self. She'd failed the city and its people, and worst of all, she failed those closest to her. Korra groaned inwardly, the last thing that she needed were the living, breathing reminders of her mistakes (even though she had _insisted _they lived on this island with her...)

* * *

_"You're amazing."_

Korra looked into the mirror, her blue eyes hard as ice.

_"The new Team Avatar!" _

She felt sick.

"_Together_."

She lifted her hand to her lips, tracing them subconsciously.

Korra was angry. Furious. It was bad enough that she was a failure as an Avatar, but now they said they would help. _Help her_, the Avatar; she was supposed to help _them_. They were standing in harm's way, taking the fire meant for her and her alone. How could they do this to her? How could she let them?

She took a deep breath in. She didn't have long until they departed. The candlelight flickered as a winter wind trickled in through the window. They were waiting on her, her new _team_; anxiously awaiting their first patrol of Republic City. She knew they were excited, exhilarated – they felt like superheros. How could they not? They were headed into battle without the weight of the world on their shoulders. She could hardly blame them.

Korra looked out of her bedroom window; the city was a beacon in the pitch black of night. A help flare she wished she could avoid. Maybe it wasn't too late...she could flee back down to the South on the next cargo ship. In two days she could be under a blanket by the fire, crying in her parents arms.

She laughed at the heinous thought of it all.

Korra was in far too deep.

Asami...Asami had thrown away everything. Her life had been torn apart, each and every thread of her elaborate and comfortable life pulled apart. She had lived with her father in their cushy mansion , not a care in the world. She raced Sato mobiles and went to fancy parties. She dated famous boys and looked beautiful. Now, (while undoubtedly still beautiful) she slept on a straw mat in a drafty room. She watched her famous boyfriend dote on his female teammate. And, worst of all, Asami electrocuted her own father; effectively throwing away her family name and fortune. She was truly alone.

Bolin, sweet as pie and tough as nails. He was her first friend. He'd been there, unassuming and eager. He'd gotten her on the Fire Ferrets. When she saved his life, he bought her flowers and cakes (and threatened to beat up Tarlock – which now didn't seem like such a bad idea). He'd never asked for an apology when she inadvertently caused the destruction of his home. He wasn't mad. Bolin had treated like a vacation when he'd moved into the Sato home. When she visited, he'd greeted her in his bathing costume, absolutely thrilled with the waitstaff. His big green eyes were so innocent sometimes, it felt like a knife twisting in her gut when she made him cry (which she felt was more often than he let on – his eyes were so _red_ in the morning lately). And _then_, she cost him his home again.

And _Mako_...she'd kissed him. She broke three hearts that night; and none of them hers (she was so cruel). But she couldn't help herself. He was just so..._Mako. _All she wanted to do was touch him, feel him, be _with _him. Looking at Asami was all she could do to contain herself. She loved the boy with every fiber of her being. It hurt so much to hear his voice and to feel his touch. When he slapped her on the back, like any old teammate might, it felt a little like and one of those fancy equalist bending gloves electrocuting her spine. But Korra loved him, she was in love with Mako. The boy from the streets, the boy who put family first, the boy who loved his beautiful, selfless girlfriend with all of his heart and soul.

But here she was, selfish and cruel, putting them in danger. Korra tried to smile in the mirror, but it looked wolfish and fake. So she blew out the candle and stood.

There was nothing good about her.

Nothing was going to be alright.

The worst part was, she figured as she slid open the door to three smiling faces, was that they were all going down in flames right along side her.

* * *

Perfume: Chapter 6 - end-ah

Whatdidya think? Introspective much? Too much? Not enough? Let me know! I hope ya'lls like it.

Thanks.

Buh-bye.


End file.
